Ambary
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: A clever young woman must prove her worth outside of her tradition-bound society when, disguised as a male soldier, she bravely takes her father's place in the army. This leads to a climactic battle, where her family's honor and the fate of the Pharaoh and all of Egypt rest in her hands.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a great wall…

At night…

That extend all over the great mountains in there.

A guard was taking its watch went a dark eagle appear and took its helmet off him. The guard look at it with suspicious and then it start screeching.

From the side of the enemy's territory… a hook appear next to it and the guard went looking down in the darkness. But just then…more hooks came from there.

-We're under attack! Light the signal!- scream the guard.

But just then… some men came from the tower that make the way to the keep going on the wall. He run fast to get to the stairs even while the enemy destroy it.

He reach the top and grab the torch… but before he could make the signal… someone jump and was with him too.

A man dress in black with white hair, tan skin and purple eyes. On his right cheek… was a scar and around his neck was a necklace with points and the eye of Horus in it.

The guard gasp and notice that the dark eagle land on his shoulder. But even so… he let the torch land on a big plate with oil and a giant torch was seem. The enemy look back and the other towers make the same thing and more giant torches were seem.

-Light the fire!- scream man #1.

- Light the signal!- scream man #2.

- Now all Egypt knows you're here.- say the guard.

The enemy took the flag of Egypt and place it on the giant torch so it would burn.

-Perfect.- say the enemy with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sometime Later…

On the palace of Memphis…

A guard came walking fast to were the Pharaoh is and knew before him.

-Your Majesty, the Arabians have crossed our northern border.

- Impossible. No one can get through the Great Wall.- say a tall man dress in blue, tan skin and green eyes.

- Bakura is leading them.- say the guard.

The Pharaoh only look very angry already. He is a man with brown bear and amethyst eyes.

-We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.- say the guard.

- No. Send your troops to protect my people.- say the Pharaoh already standing up. – Gansley.

- Yes, your highness?- ask Gansley.

- Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible.- say the Pharaoh walking toward the guard.

- Excuse me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.- say the guard.

- I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat.- say the Pharaoh.

- Understock.- say the General and try to walk away already.

- Besides…- say the Pharaoh which make the General to look at him. – I think I will go to the camp with you to get in battle.

- Your Highness no. We need you here and safe.- say the General.

- I have never been away from a fight and if he wants one… he will get one.- say the Pharaoh.


	2. Chapter 1: Honor to Us All

**Chapter 1**

**Honor to Us All**

Meanwhile…

In Tebas…

In a yellow room a bowl of rise was there until so then a spoon was taking the rise and a young women with reddish-brown hair, fair skin, golden-brown eyes was eating it. She was wearing a blue dress.

-Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite. Delicate. Refined. Poised. Punctual.- say the girl women while she paint her left arm.

Then the chicken start crowing.

-Ai-yah! Little Brother!- say the women while blowing her arm so the paint will finally dry. – Little Brother. Li…- say while she went to another room and found a small dog, white with dark spots. – Ah! There you are. Who's the smartest doggy in the world?

Then the Dalmatian start to bark.

- Come on, smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today?- ask the woman.

The Dalmatian bark happily and she place a bag with grain around his necklace and a stick that was holding a bone for him. With that the dog start to chase the bone and the woman open the door for him but he hit himself on the wall.

Then he got back to chase the bone.

At a little temple where tablets with Egyptian symbols have the names of some people. A tall man with tank skin, dark brown eyes, hair and bear. He have a walking stick. He was wearing a white tunic all the way down to his feet. He knee before the tablets.

- Honorable Gods, please help Ambary impress the matchmaker today.- say the man and then the dog appear circling him and leaving grains for the chickens who came there. – Please. Please help her.

Ambary came with her hair in a ponytail and was holding a long plate with a cup and a coffeepot. She no longer was dress in her blue dress, now was dress in a yellow dress. She notice that the dog was having trouble to take the bone so she help him.

- Father, I brought your… Whoa!- say Ambary because she bomb with him and she let go of the long plate and the cup fall but her father was able to save the coffeepot.

- Ambary.- say her dad.

- I brought a spare.- say Ambary taking a cup from her dress.

- Amber.- say her dad.

They call her Amber for short sends her real name is Ambary but they still call her Amber. But she didn't listen to him while she put on the tea on the cup.

-The doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…- say Amber.

- Amber.- say her dad.

- … and three at night.- say Amber while she hand him the cup.

- Amber, you should already be in town. We are counting on you to…- say her dad with a smile on his face.

- …uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down.- say Amber trying to hide her notes on her arm. – Wish me luck.- she say while she start to run back down.

- Hurry!- say her dad while he look her leave.

The dog look at him with the bone in his mouth.

- I'm going to… pray some more.- say her dad while he enter the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In town…

A woman with white dress and dark collar on her neck was holding her hands together. She have fair skin, blue eyes and dark hair.

- Merit, is your daughter here yet?- ask a woman that seem the one to clean and prepare the women in the town. – The matchmaker is not a patient woman.- say while she enter her shop.

- Of all days to be late. I should have prayed to the gods for luck.- say Merit very worry.

- Mom, calm down for once.- say a woman with white hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

- I can't Kisara.- say Merit.

- She's gonna come, you'll see.- say another woman with blonde hair, fair skin and aquarium eyes.

- I just hope so, Sam… I just hope so.- say Merit.

Kisara and Sam are sisters of Amber, they look alike even do that their color of hair and eyes are different.

- How lucky can they do? They're dead.- say an old woman next to them with a cage that have a cricket.

- Oh, grandmother.- say Sam.

- Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need.- say the grandmother. – This is your chance to prove yourself.- say it in a whisper while she place her hand on her eyes and start to walk in the road where a lot of carriages were going here and there very fast.

- Grandma, no!- scream Merit, Kisara and Sam.

While she walk she wasn't hit until two carriages couldn't stop and clash with each other. After the smoke clear… grandma took her hand off and see around her.

- Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!- say Grandma.

While Merit only sigh at that. Then a horse could be hear and Amber show herself on top of a reddish horse. She stop in front of her mother and land.

- I'm here.- say Amber with a smile and then she look at her mother and sisters who didn't seem happy at all. – What? But, Mama, I had to…

- None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up.- say Merit while she push Amber to the shop. Sam hold the reddish horse while they waited outside.

_This is what you give me to work with_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse_

_We are gonna turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse_

The clean woman took Amber clothes off and push her on the tub.

- It's freezing.- say Amber while she took her arms together.

- It would have been warm if you were here on time.- say Merit.

Then the clean woman place warm water on her.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished_

_Til you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

She wash her hair and then Merit was about to wash her arms went she found the notes on her arm.

- Amber, what's this?- ask Merit.

- Uh, notes. In case I forget something.- say Amber while she took her arm away from her mother.

- Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought.- say her grandmother.

After washing… they went to a place where some women were brushing her hair.

_Wait and see when we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Say while they finish pulling her hair into a beautiful style that all her hair was up with a red ribbon.

Then Merit took Amber to another place.

_A girl can bring her family_

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

Amber stop to watch a game of chess and knew a way to beat the dark coins so she move a red and make the game have another ending.

- Huh?- ask a man with the red coins.

Then Merit hold Amber and push her to where they were going.

_Men want girls with good taste_

- Calm.- say one of the women that was dressing her up to a new dress.

- Obedient.- say Merit.

_Who world fast-paced._

_With good breeding_

_And a tinny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Amber was dress into a red dress that was combine with a golden belt around her waist.

Then they went to another place that will finally be the end to it.

_We all must serve our Pharaoh_

_Who guards us from the Arabians_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons_

In her way to the last shop, Amber see that a girl and boys were playing. A boy distract the girl to take her doll. She was so angry that she took the doll away from the boy and return it to the girl.

_When we're through you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

_How could any fellow say no sale_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

They finish her putting make-up to her and she make that a little of her hair was in front of her forehead so she would look much more cute that way. Then Merit place an ornamental comb with a white flower on it.

- There. You're ready.- say Merit.

- Not yet.- say the grandmother who came almost running toward Amber. – An apple for serenity. A pendant for balance.- placing the apple on her mouth and the pendant on her dress.

_Beads of jade_

_For beauty_

_You must proudly_

_Show it_

_Now add a cricket_

_Just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it_

Her grandmother place her a necklace and then the cricket on the back where the dress would hide it from the others. With that she leave.

_Gods, hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall_

And then Merit went running after Amber to give her a red transparent blanket that will be used to hide her. With that she run after the other women to see the matchmaker.

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker._

People, neighbors, family and friends came to see them.

_Destiny guard our girls_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly_

_On these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all_

The five girls line up and use each their blankets to hide themselves. And kneel down before the house of the matchmaker.


	3. Chapter 2: Troublemaker

**Chapter 2**

**Troublemaker**

Then the doors of the house of the matchmaker open very fast.

-Ambary Fire.- say the matchmaker who was a fat woman, tan skin, brown eyes and dark hair.

She's wearing a dark dress with her.

-Present.- say Amber standing up.

- Speaking without permission.- say the matchmaker and turn around.

- Oops.- say Amber in a whisper while she place her hand on her forehead.

- Who spit in her bean curd?- ask Grandmother in a whisper to Merit.

Everyone was shock also… they knew how the matchmaker is and just for a simple mistake… she make Amber feel worse than before.

Amber enter and place the blanket around her and be around her arms. The matchmaker only close the doors very hard as usual.

Inside the Matchmaker house…

She walk toward Amber and start to look at her.

-Huh. Hmm. Mmm. Too skinny.- say the matchmaker making her to turn around. – Hmph! Not good for bearing sons.- say while she walk away from Amber.

Amber notice that the cricket got off his cage and took it before the matchmaker could see it. She try to place it back but he somehow was getting away from her hand.

Then Amber notice that she was coming back so she place the cricket inside her mouth.

-Recite the final admonition.- say the matchmaker.

- Mm-hmm.- say Amber only smile and place her red blanket correctly around her.

- Well?- ask the matchmaker and before she could notice… Amber throw the cricket out of her mouth.

- Fulfill your duties calmly and… respectfully.- say Amber looking at her arm making sure it was under the blanket. - Um, reflect before you snack… act! This shall bring you honor and glory.- then she sigh.

Then the matchmaker took her blanket and see if it have something written on it, but she didn't found any. She was still holding her right arm and Amber was worry that she will find the writing on her arm. Then she return the blanket back.

-Hmm. This way.- say the matchmaker taking Amber to the table.

She let go of her arm and she only notice that her hand have the painting of her writing. Then she place the coffeepot on the table.

-Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity…- say the matchmaker and place her hand around her mouth which make her paint it and look like she have bear.

Amber didn't notice that she was throw the tea on the table and then she quickly place it on the cup.

-… and refinement. You must also be poised.- say the matchmaker.

Amber notice the cricket on the tea cup. The matchmaker took the cup with the cricket still on it.

-Um, pardon me.- say Amber.

- And silent!- scream the matchmaker.

She keep silent but she need to stop her before she drink the tea with the cricket.

-Could I just take that back? One moment.- say Amber trying to take it back but fail and the tea land on the matchmaker's clothes.

- Why, you clumsy…- say the matchmaker and then she feel something inside her clothes.

Then the matchmaker start to take some steps back and trop the fire down and she seat down on it. With that she start to scream. Amber try to use her red blanket to try to stop the burning but by doing that… she only make that the blanket make the butt of the matchmaker to burn.

* * *

Outside…

Everyone was hearing the screams and start to be shock.

-I think it's going well, don't you?- ask grandmother.

Then the matchmaker appear outside burning. Which cause the other girls to stand up in shock.

-Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!- scream the matchmaker and Amber only took the coffeepot and throw it on her.

With that the burning was over but she was all wash up with the tea. Amber return her the coffeepot and walk toward her family. The cricket return to its cage looking at the matchmaker.

Once on her mother's arms her sisters came next to her to protect her.

-You are a disgrace!- scream the matchmaker and throw the coffeepot in front of her. – You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!

All the people look and whisper. Some of them were mad, angry… others only feel sad and pity for her.

-Amber… it's not your fault.- say Sam.

- Don't feel bad because of that woman.- say Kisara.

But Amber didn't even hear them. All she could think of was…

(_Am I really a disgrace?_)

(_How am I going to tell dad?_)

(_Maybe… I can't do anything right._)


	4. Chapter 3: Reflection

**Chapter 3**

**Reflection**

Amber got back with her reddish horse behind her. She open the gates inside her home and enter. In front of the porch was her dad smiling at her but she only make her horse be in front of her to hide her.

She make the horse enter to the stable and take the rope away from his mouth.

Her dad only got sad already knowing what have happen.

Amber only look at her reflection on the water.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass_

_For a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

She sing while taking her earing and necklace away and look at her parents.

Merit only look at her husband and look down which he only close his eyes.

Then she head toward the gardens with the cricket and set him free. Who he look back at her very sad.

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

She walk toward the small white bridge. And got on top of the handle and then jump back to the floor of the bridge.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know_

Then she look at the river and look at herself. Then turn around away from the river and lean in a dragon statue. Then keep going to the stairs that lead to little temple. The cricket follow her knowing that she was so much in pain.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

She was in front of a tablet that show her reflection and kneel down. Then she sit up and took the make-up off her. At first she took her left side and make the other half still with the make-up. Finally she took it away and look at her reflection again.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside_

Then she took the she took off the ornamental comb and the red ribbon off her so her long reddish-brown hair could be set free. Later, she stuck up and leave the temple.

After, she head toward a tree that have pink flowers and sit on a stone chair. She took a piece of her hair and start to play with it. Then she hear someone clearing his throat and she look that it was her father.

He walk smiling at her but she only look away from him and show him her back. He was sad that his little girl was that devastate for what just happen. Then he seat next to her.

- My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year.- say her dad looking at the flowers and then he notice one that haven't open. – But look. This one's late. But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all.- Amber look to what he was talking about and he notice that.

Which he took the comb and took a piece of her hair up so it will stay and show her beautiful face which make her smile at him. Both of them smile until a noise of drums was in the air. His face turn from happy to serious and stuck up.

- What is it?- ask Amber and look to where he was looking at.

* * *

Outside…

Three horses with their riders came and among them was Gansley.

Amber, Kisara, Sam, Merit, Grandmother and her dad were in the door, but before they could be out…

- Amber, Kisara, Sam. Stay inside.- say Merit and then they stay while their grandmother point to were the wood to make the stable for the horse is so they smile and run there. Amber got up and look above the gate that prevent her to see outside. Kisara follow her and then Sam who look there at the same time.

- Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the City of Memphis. The Arabians have invaded Egypt.- say Gansley to everyone.

Everyone gasp at that.

- By order of the Great Pharaoh, one man from every family must serve in the army.- say Gansley and then he start to call the family names and men came toward there to take the script that say that they have permission to be in the army.

Young men who were older enough took the place of their father.

- The Fire Family.- say Gansley.

- No!- say Amber, Kisara and Sam at the same time.

They look at their dad who give his walking staff to Merit and she only look at him with sadness. He walk there without it.

Amber couldn't take it anymore so she went toward him.

- Amber, no!- say Kisara but it was too late already.

- I'm ready to serve the Pharaoh.- say her dad.

A man was about to give him a scrip.

- Father, you can't go.- say Amber running toward him and place herself in front of him.

- Amber!- say his dad.

- Please sir, my father has already fought bravely…- say Amber.

- Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence.- say Gansley.

Amber was so in rage that she was about to yell at him.

- Amber, you dishonor me.- say her dad.

Then her grandmother hold her and make her walk back.

- Report tomorrow to the Great Temple of Ra.- say Gansley.

- Yes, sir.- say her dad and start to walk toward his home.

Kisara and Sam walk toward their mother and she try to give back his walking staff but… he never tock it. Amber and her grandmother were next to him but Amber walk after him.

* * *

At Night…

Her dad open a closet that have his armor and his sword inside. Amber got there with a candle on her hand and try to look at her father from the outside.

He turn around and use his sword in front of his face flat and then let the edge be in front of him so it will show more of his face.

Amber was amaze to see that from a moment he look deadly with the sword.

He swing his sword in many directions until he drop the sword and he fall on the ground. Amber want to help him but she remember what happen so she stay hidden. He stuck up and lean on a pillar and took the scrip off his tunic and look at it. Amber just look another way and feel sorry for him.

The thunders were hear in the air.

* * *

At Dinner…

Everyone was sitting down eating rise and fruit. Amber was giving them tea in their cups. Her dad was next to her and her mother was in front of her. Next to her was Sam and next to her mother is Kisara. At the end was her grandmother.

Then the last cup was herself and let the coffeepot on the table.

Everything was in total silence only the noise of the plates and eating was all that was hear.

Amber look at her grandmother who only look at her and then close her eyes to drink her tea, then she look at her parents who eat silently and then she already got to her mind and took her cup of tea so she could hit it hard on the table and stuck up already angry.

- You shouldn't have to go!- scream Amber which make everyone to look at her with surprise and shock.

- Amber…- say Merit.

- There are plenty of young men to fight for Egypt.- say Amber to her father.

- It is an honor to protect my country and my family.- say her dad very serious.

- So, you'll die for honor.- say Amber.

- I will die doing what's right.- say her father already standing up very angry too.

- But if you…- say Amber but was cut by her father.

- I know my place! It is time you learned yours.- say her father and that hit the point.

Amber was shock so she leave the place and went outside and her father only seat down. Her sisters, mother and grandmother were shock but they stay silent. Kisara and Sam look at each other and knew that Amber is devastate but they couldn't do anything right now. After all… this might be the last dinner they will have with their father.

* * *

Outside…

Amber run until she hold a pillar and look at the sky crying.

(_Why can't you see?_)

(_I'm only trying to protect you._)

Then she fall down while she still hold the pillar.

* * *

Some Time Later…

The thunders were still hearing and it was already raining. Amber was on the dragon statue in his paths and then she look down at her reflection. She was already soak up from her feet to her head.

(_Am I really that hopeless?_)

Then she look at her house and the window of the room of her parents was still with the light up. Their silhouette were showing that they were talking. Her father was comforting her mother.

Then she start to think again.

(_What else can I possibly do?_)

(_Is there a way to stop this?_)

Then her mother walk away crying and her father only took the candle and make the fire be gone.

(_Yes there is._)

(_And I'm going to do what's right this time._)

She look already determine and walk toward the temple.

Once there she light up a stick and place it on a dragon scale and pray to the Gods.

(_Please, protect me._)

(_Let this be worth it._)

The cricket show itself and look that Amber start to walk away which he follow her.

Then the thunders keep hearing over the night.

She enter to her Sam's room and place in her table the flower that they like so much. She smile at her younger sister.

(_Thank you, Sam._)

Then she head toward Kisara's room and place in her table a necklace that she gave her on her birthday. She smile at her little sister.

(_Thank you, Kisara._)

Then she went to her parents' room and took the script and place her comb in its place. She smile at her parents.

(_This is for your own good, father._)

Then she leave toward the room where her father has his armor and sword. She took the sword out and her face was shown on it. After, she took a piece of her long hair and cut it. Her hair land on the ground and this time her hair was just below her shoulders but they reach the pit. Then she use a red ribbon around her air and put on the armor clothes on her. Before that… she bandage her breast so it wouldn't show that she's a girl. Now with the sword she look like a men.

(_I'm not going to take a father away from my sisters this soon._)

Then she took her air and place it on the fire while it burn. She was like fire this time and she was going to prove to everyone that she can make a difference.

She head to the stables and found the reddish horse. The horse see her and start to whine but she call to him.

-Stop Firelight! It's me.- say Amber once the horse calm down and she was holding him. Then she took what was necessary and took Firelight out.

The cricket notice them leave and now Firelight and Amber were getting soak. She stop and look back at her home.

(_This time… I'm doing what's right._)

And with that she was on top of Firelight and got out of the house. While the rain keep up along with the thunders.


	5. Chapter 4: Going After Her

**Chapter 4**

**Going After Her**

A light came from the temple that show the eyes of a simple statue in there and that make the grandmother to wake up gasping.

- Amber.- say grandmother and went toward her room to find it empty. Then she run toward her son's bedroom. – Amber is gone!

- What?- ask Abido.

He look at the little table were the script was and instead… was the comb that Amber was wearing. He took it while Merit only was seeing it with shock. – It can't be.

Kisara and Sam came running to where grandmother was and then Abido run to the room where he have his armor and once he open the closet… he found it empty. Then he run outside in the rain.

- Amber!- he scream her name and try to run but he slip and he fall to the ground while Merit run toward him. – No.

- You must go after her. She could be killed.- say Merit starting to stand up.

- If I reveal her, she will be.- say Abido and that make Merit to say in his arms.

Sam, Kisara and their grandmother only look the scene.

- Gods, hear our prayer. Watch over Amber.- say the grandmother.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the temple…

The fire of the candle was off and the light of the tablets start to light up in a blue one. Then a man was shown with a staff on his right hand.

- Phoenix, awaken!- say the man and then the little statue of a dragon start to light up and it fall down.

- I live!- scream the little dragon that look like a serpent but have wings on his back. – So, tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. Just say the word and I'm there.- say the dragon that have golden scales while its wings are dark red.

- Phoenix…- say the Great Ancestor.

- Let me say somethin'. Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!- scream Phoenix.

- Phoenix! These are the family guardians. They…- say the Great Ancestor.

Showing four statues above the temple who were a phoenix, a serpent, a scorpion and a crocodile.

- …protect the family.- say Phoenix annoyed.

- And you, o demoted one?- ask the Great Ancestor.

Showing an empty place above the guardians.

- I… ring the gong.- say Phoenix.

- That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors.- say the Great Ancestor.

- One family reunion comin' right up.- say Phoenix annoyed and then start to ring the gong many times. – Okay, people, look alive. Let's go. Come on. Get up. Let's move it. Rise and shine. Y'all way pass the beauty sleep thing, trust me.

With that all the ancestors wake up and be with the Great Ancestor.

- I knew it. I knew it! That Amber was a troublemaker from the start!- scream a woman (1).

- Don't look at me. She gets it from your side of the family.- say a man (1) next to her.

- She's trying to help her father.- say another woman (2).

- If she's discovered, Abido Fire will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate.- say another man (2).

- Not to mention, they'll lose the farm.- say another man (3).

- My children never caused such trouble. They all became acupuncturists.- say a woman (1).

- Well, we can't all be acupuncturists.- say a man (1).

Phoenix was reading a newspaper while he heard them argue.

- No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!- scream a woman (3).

Then all the ancestors start to lose control of themselves and start to yell at each other.

- Let a guardian bring her back.- say another man (4).

- Yes, awaken the most cunning.- say man (1).

Say holding Phoenix to the statue of the crocodile.

- No, the swiftest.- say man (3).

Say holding Phoenix to the statue of the serpent.

- No, send the wisest.- say woman (4).

Say holding Phoenix to the statue of the phoenix.

- Silence!- scream the Great Ancestor and the woman let go of Phoenix.- We must send the most powerful of all.- then Phoenix start to laugh.

- Okay, okay, I get the drift. I'll go.- say Phoenix.

Then everyone start to laugh at him.

- Y'all don't think I can do it. Watch this here.- say Phoenix who let his fire breath out. – Aha! Jump back. I'm pretty hot, huh? Don't me singe nobody to prove no point.

- You had your chance to protect the Fire Family.- say the Great Ancestor.

- Your misguidance led Rex Fire to disaster.- say woman (3).

- Yeah, thank you a lot.- say Rex while he hold his head on one of his hands.

- And your point is?- ask Phoenix.

- The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Amber.- say the Great Ancestor.

- What? What? I'm a real dragon!- scream Phoenix while he hold with his tail the bear of the Great Ancestor.

- You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken the great stone dragon.- scream the Great Ancestor and throw Phoenix to the end of the temple.

- So you'll get back to me on the job thing?- ask Phoenix and then the Great Ancestor throw the gong on his face.

Then the Great Ancestor just sigh.

* * *

Outside…

Phoenix start to slide from the stairs like a serpent toward the stone dragon.

- Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? Is not like it'll kill ya.- say Phoenix.

Then he reach the stone dragon and start to ring the gong.

- Yo, Rocky, wake up! Ya gotta go fetch Amber!- scream Phoenix but the stone never move.

Then Phoenix slid in front of the statue and try to make it move.

- Come on, boy! Go get her! Go on! Come on.- say Phoenix but the dragon never move.

Then he start to climb up until he was in front of its face and start to growl. Then he climb up to its ear.

- Hello? Hel-lo! Hello!- scream Phoenix already annoyed that he place too much force on hitting the ear that he broke it. – Uh-oh.- and then the whole statue start to grumble until it was destroy.

After the smoke clear… only the head remain of the great statue of the dragon.

- Un, Stony? Stony? Oh, man, they're gonna kill me.- say Phoenix already worry.

- Great stone dragon, have you awakened?- ask the Great Ancestor.

- Uh, uh, uh, uh… Yes, I just woke up! I'm… I am the great stone dragon. Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Amber. Did… Did I mention that I was the great stone dragon?- ask Phoenix using the dragon stone head.

- Go! The fate of the Fire Family rests in your claws.- say the Great Ancestor.

- Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face.- say Phoenix who lost balance and start to fall down and the head land on top of him. – Oh. My elbow! I know I twisted somethin'.- then he push the head off him. – That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed, and all 'cause Miss Man decides to take her little drag show on the road.

Then the cricket show up and starts to talk to Phoenix. Who was shock at first.

- Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this great stone, Humpty-Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple.- say Phoenix and then… his bulb light up. – Wait a minute. That's it! I'll make Amber a war hero. They'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Ah, you done it now, man.

Then he start to slide fast and the cricket start to follow him.

- Hey, what makes you think you're comin'?- ask Phoenix who push the cricket back. Then he was on the door looking back at the cricket who answer him. – You're lucky. Do I look like a sucker to you?

Then the cricket chirps to him.

- What do you mean, "a loser"? How 'bout I pop one of your antennas off before you cross the yard? Then who's the loser? Me or you?- ask Phoenix.

Then the cricket chirps again and they're way to get Amber started.


	6. Chapter 5: Entering the Camp

**Chapter 5**

**Entering the Camp**

On the territory of Egypt…

A village was destroy and is now on flames… under the mountains dark horses with their riders were riding to head more far until Bakura stop and all of them stop. He look everywhere and then he point to his left so his generals move. In search of what make his leader stop.

Then two scouts were thrown before Bakura.

- Egyptian scouts.- say one of his generals.

Then Bakura got off his horse and walk toward them and let his hood fall back. Revealing his face and hair.

- Bakura.- say the solder (1) and they were terrified.

- Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Arabians army.- say Bakura.

And the Arabians start to laugh.

- The Pharaoh will stop you.- say the solder (2).

- Stop me? He invited me.- say Bakura and grab the solder by his neck. – By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game.

Bakura then hold his sword and throw the solder to the ground.

- Go! Tell your Pharaoh to send his strongest armies. I'm ready.- say Bakura and watch that the soldiers start to run away. – How many men does it take to deliver a message?

- One.- say one of his generals and point his arrow before shooting it to one of the solders.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Near the Nile River…

Firelight was listening to Amber who was already nervous.

- Okay, okay, how about this?- say Amber and then she coughs and says it with a deep voice. – Excuse me. Where do I sign in? Ha, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly and… tough.

Just then she couldn't take the sword out and once she did she let it go. Firelight start to laugh at her until it was hit by Amber's shoe.

-I'm working on it! Oh. Who am I fooling? It's going to take me a mirage to get me into the army.- say Amber with her shoe on and look at the camp.

- Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say "aaah"!- say Phoenix as he let fire and show his shadow on a rock. He look like a giant serpent with wings that look like he was a demon.

- Aaah!- scream Amber.

- That's close enough.- say Phoenix.

- A ghost.- say Amber behind a rock with Firelight behind her.

- Get ready, Amber. Your serpentine salvation is at hand! For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade.- say Phoenix.

* * *

On the other side of the rock…

- Come on. If you're gonna stay, you're gonna work.- say Phoenix to the cricket and give him a leave so he could keep up with the fire.

* * *

Back to where Amber is…

- So heed my word! 'Cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!- say Phoenix.

- Who are you?- ask Amber.

- Who am I? Who am I? I'm the guardian of lost souls. I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Phoenix.- say Phoenix already out.

Amber was from her happy face to a face of shock.

- Oh. Ha, ha. Pretty hot, huh?- ask Phoenix and then Firelight start to crush him.

But Amber make him to stop.

- Uh, my ancestors sent a little lizard with wings to help me?- ask Amber while she grab him but let it go.

- Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing.- say Phoenix and he even did it.

- You're, um…- say Amber.

- Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?- ask Phoenix once he hold himself on a skinny tree to be at the same level as Amber.

- Tiny.- say Amber.

- Of course. I'm travel-size for you convenience.- say Phoenix and then went to the other side of her. – If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright.- say and start to touch Firelight who got that as an insult and try to eat him.

- Down, Bessie. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. Oooh!- scream Phoenix because Amber slap him and try to cover her breast.

And she send him flying to the ground. Cricket try to help him stand up.

- All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family. Take a note of this.- say Phoenix to the cricket who took a stick and a leave and start to write what he said. – Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis…

- Stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.- say Amber while she place her hands to shut him up. – I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.

- Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't dare slap me no more. We clear on that?- ask Phoenix and Amber just nod. – All right. Let's get this show on the road! Cri-Kee, get the bags. Let's move it, heifer.

Amber and Firelight only look at him.

* * *

Some Time Later…

Amber reach the camp entrance.

- Okay, this is it. Time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut.- say Phoenix and Amber was walking strangely. – Two, three. Break it down. Hup, two, three. And work it!

Then she went inside a tent and a lot of men were there.

- Beautiful, isn't it?- ask Phoenix.

- They're disgusting.- say Amber once she notice that one man have a finger inside his nose and another was cutting his nails with a knife.

- No, they're men. You have to act like them, so pay attention.- say Phoenix an use his wings to move Amber's face.

- Look. This tattoo will protect me from harm.- say a man who have a red dragon tattoo on his chest and show it to two man.

One have blond hair, tan skin with blue eyes and the one behind him has brown hair, tan skin with green eyes.

- Hmm.- say the blond hair and hit the man with the tattoo.

The brown hair laugh.

- I hope you can get your money back!- say the brown hair.

- I don't think I can do this.- say Amber looking at them.

- It's all attitude. Be tough, like this guy here.- say Phoenix talking about the blond guy.

- What are you lookin' at?- ask the blond guy.

- Punch him. It's how men say hello.- say Phoenix and she did so.

But she punch him so hard that she make him hit a guy that was taller and fat than him.

- Oh, Joy, you've made a friend.- say the fat guy.

- Good. Slap him on the behind. They like that.- say Phoenix and she did like he said.

- Whoa-ho-ho! I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy.- say Joy very angry and took the collar of her shirt.

- Joy, relax and chant with me.- say the fat guy and hold Joy up while his face turn red.

The fat guy start first and then Joy chant too. That only make Amber and Phoenix to be shock.

- Feel better?- ask the fat guy.

- Yeah. Ahh, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy.- say Joy and Amber just turn around angry.

- Chicken boy? Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!- scream Phoenix and it was too late because Joy hold Amber and was about to punch her.

But she got out of the way and Joy hit the brown hair.

- Oh. Sorry, Tristan. Hey!- scream Joy once he notice Amber and try to hold her but he was push away because Tristan hit him.

Joy land on the fat guy and Tristan came on top of them.

- Whoa! You're dead!- scream Tristan and start to fight while Amber took her chance to escape. – Oh, there he goes!

Amber had no other option than to enter into a tent that have chickens. The boys enter and pass it while Amber was still on the tent and smile that they didn't find her.

Joy stop at the line where everyone was getting food. Then Tristan stop just in time, but their other friend wasn't too lucky and make everyone to start falling in front of everyone and make the chef to make the food fall down.

With that everyone look at Amber and start to go toward her.

- Hey, guys.- say Amber backing away from them.

Gansley see them and just enter the Royal tent where three of the most important people where. The Pharaoh and his two sons.

* * *

Inside the Pharaoh's tent…

- The Arabians have struck here, here and here.- say the Pharaoh pointing the marks on the map so his sons could see it.

Both look extremely handsome, but in different ways. One was clearly the older brother, seeing as he was taller than the other boy, his narrowed purple-amethysts eyes showed intelligence beyond his years, but still held the eagerness of a boy half of his age.

While his brother was shorter, with soft, rounded eyes, and have the same color of eyes as his brother. Both boys had the same spiky hair tinted back, and outlined in red with blond hands framing their faces, although the younger boy's was not quite as unruly as his brother.

Upon their foreheads were identical crowns, each with the eye of Horus in the middle, symbolizing royalty. Their clothes were tunics made of the finest fabrics in the land. The taller boy of the two men was wearing a blue cape, while the smaller was garbed in a red one, with heavy jewelry adorning their tanned bodies.

- I will take the main troops up to the Village of the Sea… and stop Bakura before he destroys this village.- say the Pharaoh looking at his sons.

- Excellent strategy, my lord. I do love surprises.- say Gansley while he laugh and then stop.

- You two will stay and train the new recruits. When Gansley believes you're ready, you will join us, Atem.- say the Pharaoh and handle the Puzzle around his neck to him.

Atem took the Puzzle from his father with hands shaking from disbelief.

- My army?- ask Atem.

- This is an enormous responsibility, your highness. Perhaps a soldier with more experience…- say Gansley in disbelieve too.

- Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive royal lineage.- say the Pharaoh with proud. – I believe Atem will do an excellent job.

With wide purple-amethyst eyes, gratitude overflowing him as for a moment.

- Oh, I will. I won't let you down. This is… I mean…- he cut off himself, realizing the emotions building up within him. – Yes, sir.- he said formally, bowing when he did so.

- Very good then.- say the Pharaoh standing up. – We'll toast Egypt's victory at our home at Memphis.- He was leaving until he turn to Gansley. – I'll expect a full report in three weeks.

- And I won't leave anything out.- say Gansley to Atem while he leave the tent.

- I can't tolerate that guy.- say the young one.

- Oh, come on, Yugi.- say Atem.

- At least dad give you something to take your time. What am I suppose to do?- ask Yugi.

- Train with the others.- say Atem to Yugi and place his hand on his shoulder.

- Aren't you going to put on the Millennium Puzzle?- ask Yugi while he notice that Atem was still holding it.

- Prince Atem. Leader of Egypt's finest troops.- say while he place the Puzzle around his neck. – No. The greatest troops of all time.

- Absolutely.- say Yugi and together they went outside.

Once they were out, they meet up with bodies of the men attacking each other and making a mess everywhere. The four have shock faces until a man got out of the fight and was walking confusedly and later recognize the four of them. He bow and then lost his balance on the ground.

-Most impressive.- say Gansley and the Pharaoh walk pass him and got on his horse that was on a color of white.

- Good luck, Princes. Hyah!- say the Pharaoh to their sons and gallop away with his troops.

- Good luck, Father.- say Atem and Yugi at the same time looking at their father leave.

Atem, Yugi and Gansley keep looking at the fight.

- Day one.- say Gansley with a smirk on his face which leave Atem and Yugi to be mad.

Atem start to walk there while Yugi walk behind him.


	7. Chapter 6: Make a Man Out of You

**Chapter 6**

**Make a Man Out of You**

- Soldiers!- scream Atem and everyone stop but Joy hit the man once more.

- He started it!- scream Everyone pointing at Amber who was on the floor protecting herself.

Atem start to walk toward the one that started all this and Amber was still on the ground until she see that the prince was going toward her so she stuck up and got the dirt off her.

- I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp.- say Atem very angry.

- Sorry. Uh…- say Amber realizing that she use her real voice so she clear it. – I mean, uh… sorry you had to see that.- she start by giving the prince a punch on his arm. – But you know how it is when you get those manly urges and you just gotta kill something. Fix things, cook outdoors…

- What's your name?- ask Atem.

- Um… I… um…- Amber start to stammer.

- Your commander officer just asked you a question.- say Gansley very angry.

- Uh, I've a name. Ha, and it's a boy's name, too.- say Amber.

Without anyone noticing Phoenix snick out of his hiding place and whisper to Amber.

- Tristan. How 'bout Tristan?- ask Phoenix.

- His name is Tristan.- say Amber in a whisper, but Atem's sharp hearing hadn't missed it.

- I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours!- say Atem.

- Try, uh, uh, ah, Chu.- say Phoenix while he sneeze.

- Ah Chu.- say Amber.

- Ah Chu?- ask Atem already confuse thinking about the sanity of this man.

- Gesundheit. Ha, ha. I kill myself.- say Phoenix.

- Phoenix.- say Amber already piss off.

- Phoenix?!- ask Atem, blood boiling by each passing minute.

- No.- say Amber.

- Then what is it?!- ask Atem already roared.

- Ash was my best friend growin' up.- say Phoenix.

- It's Ash.- say Amber finally.

- Ash?- ask Atem.

- Of course, Ash did steal my girl…- say Phoenix but Amber make him to shut up.

- Yes, my name is Ash.- say Amber with a smile.

Atem was not convince about this man. Something was bothering him. Something that man before him was off greatly off. He could feel it. He could almost grasp it. He just did not know what it was. Perhaps the man's identity would help him identify the feeling.

And he wasn't the only one. Yugi could also feel something strange about the man before them and he could see that it was hiding something. And he have an idea… he would figure that out whatever it cost to do.

- Let me see your warrior scroll.- say Atem and she handle him.

He start to read it and in some moment his eyes were wide like plates.

- You're the son of Abido Fire? The Abido Fire?- ask Atem in disbelieve.

Abido Fire was the former member of the Pharaoh's court. Until he was in bad shape that he have to quick his place. He was the former user of the Millennium Bracelet that was back at Memphis without an owner.

- I didn't know Abido had a son.- say Gansley also shock.

- Um, he doesn't talk about me much.- say Amber trying to spit but she couldn't and it was handle in her lips.

- I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic.- say Gansley to Atem.

Everyone else was chuckling.

- Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend, Ash, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice.- say Atem looking at the men and stop to look at Joy. – And tomorrow, the real work begins.

As the prince left, the three turned to Amber, sending glares that rivaled the afternoon sun. Tristan and Joy clenched their fist, relishing the look of fear in Amber had upon her face.

- You know, we have to work on your people skills.- say Phoenix and together they look at the others.

* * *

The Next Day…

At morning…

Amber's tent was far away from the other and make it next to a tree. Firelight was already up eating the grass while Amber was still sleeping. Cri-Kee was also asleep until Phoenix hold him with his wings and use his tail to move his wings and later make a sound like the modern alarms. Which make Amber to wake up alarm.

- Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Come on. Hup, hup, hup.- say Phoenix knocking her head with his tail.

Amber moans and tries to go back to sleep but he takes her blanket off her and she feels shivers. She stirred and open her delicate golden eyes.

- Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for ya. Look you get porridge, and it's happy to see you.- say Phoenix.

Then Cri-Kee appear inside there.

- Hey, get outta here! You gonna make people sick.- say Phoenix taking out Cri-Kee off the food.

- Am I late?- ask Amber.

- No time to talk.- say Phoenix who start to give food to Amber and make her to eat it. It's your first day of training. Listen to your teacher and no fightin'. Play nice, unless one of the other kids wanna fight. Then you have to kick the other kid's butt.- say as if he was mother.

- But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt.- say Amber with her mouth full.

- Don't talk with your mouth full. Let's see your war face.- say Phoenix which leave Amber shock. – Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover.- say and Amber swallow her breakfast. – Come on! Scare me, girl!

Then she roar to him and fall back.

- Yeah! That's my tough-lookin' warrior. Get out there and make me proud.- say Phoenix and make her hair be tie up like yesterday.

Then Firelight start to neighing and snorting.

- What do you mean "the troops just left"?- ask Phoenix while Amber was putting on her clothes.

- They what?- ask Amber already shock and got out of the tent with putting her final show on.

- Wait! You forgot your sword.- say Phoenix trying to take the sword toward her. – My little baby, off to destroy people.- and almost try to cry and Cri-Kee only comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the Training Ground…

Everyone was screaming and making poses that were weird.

- Order. People, order.- say Gansley to everyone.

- I'd like a pan-friend.- say one of the men.

- Oh! Sweet and fruits.- say the fat one.

- Fruits with honey!- say another man and everyone start to laugh.

- That's not funny.- say Gansley and leave.

Then Tristan look to see that Amber was running toward them.

- Looks like our new friend slept in this morning.- say Tristan and everyone line up and only stare at her. – Hello, Ash. Are ya hungry?

- Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich.- say Joy ready to hit her.

She cover her face to wait the blow while Joy hold her shirt.

- Soldiers!- scream Atem walking toward them and Yugi went toward the line.

Everyone stood straight, chests out, feet together and arms to the side as the prince walked passed them.

- You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning.- say Atem while he took off his rope, revealing his well toned body, much to Amber's awe. – Anyone who acts otherwise. Will answer to me.

- Ooh. Tough guy.- say Joy.

- Joy.- say Atem while he took a bow and arrow and pointed to Joy.

The others move back with a single step and leaving Joy out of the line. And he was shock at first. Then Atem point the arrow to the long pole and the arrow was at the top.

- Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.- say Atem nonchalantly as he place his bow to its proper place.

- I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on.- say Joy going toward the pole.

He was about to climb up went Atem stop him.

- One moment. You seem to be missing something.- say Atem and Gansley was holding something heavy because he was having trouble to hold them up.

From a box Atem hold two leashed weights like if they were of feathers.

- This represents discipline.- say Atem while he hold his right wrist and tie it with the leash weight.

He hold Joy's wrist up high so everyone could see it and let it go. Making Joy to fall down.

- And this represents strength.- say Atem holding Joy's left wrist up like the other and let it go.

Making Joy fall down again. Tristan and the fat guy were laughing while Amber just bit down her lower lip.

- You need both to reach the arrow.- say Atem and turn to look at Joy who look at his wrists and then up where the arrow is.

Without hesitation Joy start to climb and it was just a moment that he start to feel the weight of the leashed weights and start to fall down but he use his teeth to support him but he land flat. He leave a line that he just eat the pole.

Tristan fail while he land flat on his stomach. The fat guy land flat on his butt and make the pole jump off the ground. Everyone start to failed.

Even Yugi and Amber who were the first ones to go much higher than the others. Atem look worry for them and then scratch the back of his hair. Amber rub her sore behind.

- We've got a long way to go.- say Atem.

Then he throw spears to all of them and each men grab one. Joy was in front of Amber so he took hers and make her fall to the ground while he drop the spear. This time Amber was so much in rage than ever before.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Arabians_

Say Atem who use his spear and make two vases fly up skillfully and destroy them before they could touch the ground. Everyone gasp in awe while they watch Atem.

- Hoo-ah!- everyone scream putting their spears flat in front of them.

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons_

Unknown to Amber and to the others… Tristan place a lone locust on her back, causing her twitch and thrash, while she knock everyone who was caught within her spears way.

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

Atem jump using his spear to be next to Ash to stop him but he just hit him on his stomach and make him double over. Once Amber got the lone locust off her back Atem took her spear away from her.

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_Out of you_

Atem hold him by the collar of his shirt making Ash to be on her tiptoes.

Cri-Kee try to stop Phoenix who got angry by just seeing that Atem was doing to Amber. Gansley only note while everything was turning bad again. Atem notice that his golden-brown eyes look like gold in the sun. For some reason he start to question if Ash was really what he thought he was.

Part of the training involved piercing a plum through a bull's eye. Atem place three of them and make the others try.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

Everyone was missing and Phoenix thought that he will help Amber a little but she was shock by his actions because she was an expert in archery.

(_Why did he do that?_)

Before she could take it aback, Atem watch her and glare at her and she just smile at him.

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

Standing right in front of a cliff, his majestically deflected all the stones thrown at him. Using a spear while he balance a bucket of sand on his head. When it was Amber's turn… the rest just did not go easy on her.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

Amber let the bucket of sand land on her and only was able to block a rock and the most shock thing was that went she return it… it was burn. Atem sign leading them to another place and was still confuse.

(_How did he do that?_)

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_Out of you_

He move on, leading them to the shallow waters of the Nile. In a swift movement, he swiped a fish from the waters. The others followed. Joy and Amber were side by side. In unison, they attempted to swipe at a fish. And this time… Amber got something but it wasn't a fish. It was Joy's foot. She place Joy's food bad down when the latter bubbled out a protest, ignoring that Phoenix got a fish for her.

Then everyone was send to run through a rain of flaming arrows.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say good-bye to those who knew me_

The fat guy gasped while he dodge an arrow. Joy grumbled as the hot arrow piercing his behind, sending him howling in pain. Yugi was out with so such an easy way that the others just knew that he might have practice with Atem.

The most shocking part was… that Ash was running on the field like if it was nothing. Atem was also amaze that she was the first one to even make one training at least. Amber got to the other side breathless but she stay away from the others.

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

Tristan try to break a boulder in two which he fail and lose a couple of teeth. Atem and Amber were sparring, with Amber barely holding out against the prince. But eventually he knock her out.

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

Amber land on a tree. Phoenix grumbled sending a glare at Atem while he attend her wounds. Amber was just hoping that he doesn't discover her. Then Phoenix push her back to the ring.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

The fat guy got stuck across a pole, trapping who were following him.

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

Atem watched his men preparing their catapults. A target made to look like Bakura was left in the center were bags of exploding liquid burst around it. Not one hitting it dead on.

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great sandstorm_

Tristan was walking next to Amber and kick the stand that was holding Amber's catapult. She hold it very fast and it went to another direction. And it land on Gasley's tent who just came out and see that it was all burn out.

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark-light of Nephthys_

As the night came, everyone return to their tent exhausted while Atem sat by a dune, gazing at the arrow that was still embedded atop the pole.

With weights on their shoulders the men walked through a dangerous path. Atem was in the lead. And so was Gansley on a horse who pointed out just who was trailing behind.

_Time is racing toward us_

_Till the Arabians arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

Exhausted and overwhelmed, Amber collapse. Phoenix and Cri-Kee try to help her stand up but then just hide on Amber's shirt went Atem came toward. She looked up just in time to see his stoic face as he lifted her weights and carried them together with his own, leaving her behind.

Night followed quickly and everything was silent. Amber rub her arms and make her way to her tent. But she stop to see the prince was making his way towards her, leading Firelight.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_Out of you_

Atem hand her the reins and start to leave. Something caught her eye. The arrow… With a determined look, she took the weights and attempted to climb again. But she fell down.

(_I can't give up now._)

However, she was not going to let that stop her. She tried again. This time, she wrapped the weights around the pole, and began to climb up. In some point she was climbing along with the sun.

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

The solders start to wake up and shock to see Amber climbing the pole again. This time… she was closer to the arrow than before.

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great sandstorm_

Everyone gather around. She was just an arm to get the arrow. She slip a little but she hold herself up.

(_This is not the end._)

Then the solders start to cheer her up.

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark-light of Nephthys_

As Atem got out of his tent, an arrow with fire came plunging in front of him. It was accompanied with bursting cheers. He look up, and found Ash perched atop the pole, where nobody had gone up to begin with

Atem notice that Ash look like flames with the sun touching him. The training went on smoothing after that.

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

Aims were now thousand times accurate. Weight carrying became Amber's specialty. She has finally trounced the prince in their sparring session, to which Atem smiled proudly upon.

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great sandstorm_

Crossing the river was no big deal. Running through flaming arrows was not much of a problem. Breaking the boulders became quick effort. Catching the fish was easier. Targeting Bakura was a piece of cake. And Joy and the others became nice to Amber.

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark-light of Nephthys_

- Hoo-ah!- everyone roar, novices have become professionals, ready for battle…


	8. Chapter 7: King of the Rock

**Chapter 7:**

**King of the Rock**

In the outside, were the sand still extended everywhere little trees still stuck in the dessert. In the darkness a man above the tree sees the dessert while holding a doll on his hands.

Then he gets off the tree and lands on the ground and throws the doll to his generals who are dress all in black and they didn't show their faces.

- What do you see?- ask Bakura.

- Line, from the Nile banks.- say the general (1) while he hand the doll to his partner.

- Brown horse hair. Royal stallions.- say general (2).

- Kiki, a residue of exploding liquid.- say general (3) and handle back the doll to Bakura.

- This doll from the Village of the Sea, where the royal army is waiting for us.- say Bakura.

- We can avoid them easily.- say general (4).

- No. The quickest way to Memphis is through that pass. And I bet that the Pharaoh will be at the Village of the Sea.- say Bakura looking at the sand and far beyond… the Village of the Sea is. – And besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her.- say while he look at the doll and then squish it with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Great Temple of the Ra…

The moon shine with all its splendor that illuminate the whole place. Close to the Nile River, Firelight was eating while Phoenix was going back and forth while he stammer.

- No, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?- ask Phoenix looking at Amber.

- Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one.- say Amber while taking off her red ribbon and her clothes was on a branch on a tree.

- Well… so a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Well, myself, I kind of like that corn chip smell.- say Phoenix while closing his eyes with his wings and didn't notice that Amber got out and went to the river until he was splash with water. - Ahh.- say Amber once she got out with a refreshing way.

- All right. That's enough. Get out before you get all pruny and stuff.- say Phoenix with his eyes close and bringing a blanket for Amber.

- Phoenix, if you're so worried, go stand watch.- say Amber while Phoenix leaves her.

- Yeah, yeah. "Stand watch, Phoenix, while I blow our secret with my stupid girlie habits." Pfft! Hygiene!- say Phoenix while he phrase Amber's words.

He didn't notice that three men were running toward the river, that's until Cri-Kee pulls his wing off and makes him see.

- Me first! Me first!- scream Joy while he run there and the others took their clothes off and one of their clothes land on top of Phoenix.

- We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!- scream Phoenix and run toward the river.

He place the clothes on top of Cri-Kee. Amber hear them and place herself move under the water. Joy and Tristan got on the water while the fat guy wait and then jump on the river.

- Whooo-ooo!- scream the fat one.

The others scream while the fat guy make a big wave that make them laugh and turn around. Amber hot the wave and wish that they wouldn't notice her while she took a floating leaf. She was about to go behind a big rock. They were laughing while they splash some water on each other until Joy saw her.

- Hey, Ash!- scream Joy.

Too late.

- Oh, hi, guys. I didn't know you were here.- say Amber while the others look at her with weird. – I was just washing. So now I'm clean, and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye.

- Come back here.- say Tristan swimming toward her who hide behind a rock. – I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Tristan.- he introduce himself while Amber got off the rock.

- And I'm Bobasa- say the fat guy while Amber hit him on the belly.

She began to panic if they feel things no man had.

- Hello, Bobasa.- say Amber.

And I am Joy!- scream Joy who was on top of the rock naked and once Amber see him look away and use her hand to cover her eyes.

(_Couldn't this turn even worse?_)

- King of the rock! And there's nothin' you girls can do about it.- say Joy.

- Oh yeah? Well, I think Ash and I can take you. – say Tristan while he make his pose.

- I really don't wanna take him anywhere.- say Amber and start to go away from them.

- Ash, we have to fight!- scream Tristan while he try to stop her.

- No, we don't. We could just close our eyes and swim around.- say Amber while taking a step back and Tristan was taking the same step toward her.

- Come on. Don't be such a gir…- say Tristan while he hold Amber who try to bet his hold off her and then he let her go while he scream. – Ouch! Something bit me!- he say while he rub his rear.

The Phoenix came from under the water grunting and coughing.

- What a nasty flavor.- say Phoenix.

- Snake!- scream Tristan once he notice Phoenix.

And he run toward the others on top of the ground while seeing the water. Amber mean while whistle to Firelight who came running toward her.

- Oooh, snake! Snake!- scream Joy.

- Snake! Snake!- scream everyone while Amber was on the other side of Firelight so she could hide her body from them.

Phoenix hold himself on Firelight's tail.

- Some king of the rock. Aah!- say Tristan while Joy push him to the water.

- Boy that was close.- say Amber while putting on a red blanket.

- No. That was vile. You owe me big.- say Phoenix while brushing his teeth of what he did and place more toothpaste on his mouth.

- I never want to see a naked man again.- say Amber.

Then many man run in front of her toward the river and she gets herself paralyze by that. While Firelight looks at her and grumbles in disapproval.

- Hey, don't look at me. I ain't bitin' no more butts.- say Phoenix very irritate.

But what she didn't notice was that Yugi saw her and her naked body before she could hide it.

(_So… she's a girl._)

(_I better find out why she's in here before brother finds out._)

* * *

Some Time Later…

Amber emerge from the tall grass that cover her with her clothes on and finally putting on her red ribbon.

- You think your troops are ready to fight?- ask Gansley and Amber stop with Phoenix and Cri-Kee with her to listen what he has to say. – Ha! They wouldn't last a minute against the Arabians!

- They completed their training.- say Atem very angry to Gansley.

- Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once your father reads my report, your troops will never see battle.- say Gansley to Atem.

- Oh, no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get Amber into this war. This guy's messin' with my plan.- say Phoenix to Cri-Kee in a whisper very close to the tent.

- We're not finished!- say Atem very angry and place his hand on the board that Gansley have.

- Be careful, Prince. The Pharaoh may be your father, but until you're not pharaoh I will not tread you different than I do now. Oh and by the way… that goes for your brother too. You're dismissed.- say Gansley opening the tent for him to leave.

Amber notice that he was very mad which she try to comfort him a little.

- Hey. I'll hold him, and you punch.- say Ash.

But the prince just pass her.

- Or not.- say Ash noticing that he was almost away from her. – For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain.

That make Atem to stop and look at her back but then he resume to walk away. As if he said the most magical words he had ever heard. Amber couldn't stop smiling while she look were the prince was walking.

- I saw that.- say Phoenix.

- What?- ask Amber to him.

- You like him, don't you?- ask Phoenix.

- No! I…- say Amber.

- Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent!- order Phoenix pointing to the direction that her tent is.

She took a last look were Atem have vanish and smile while she return to her tent.

- I think it's time we took this war into our own hands.- say Phoenix with an evil smirk on his face.

That leave Cri-Kee to look at his hands while following Phoenix to Gansley's tent.


End file.
